


Sam's Last Hour

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam had been cocky an hour ago at the store when he bought a tube of extra-strength glue.





	Sam's Last Hour

Sam had been cocky an hour ago at the store when he bought a tube of extra-strength glue. He was fearless when he decided to mix it into the hair gel Dean swore he didn't use. It would be payback for all of his stupid cracks about how Sam was a girl. He was suicidal when he actually went through with his plan. He tried to tell himself he was brave as he sat at the top of the tallest tree. He realized he was stupid as an angry Dean stalked the yard with one hand glued to his head.


End file.
